Ghost
by Demyxgirl9
Summary: When Axel and Larxene do a bet and it includes a haunted house... will they help a dead family and maybe solve a murder case...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own kingdom hearts sadly. =( This is only my second story so I really hope you like it. So ya….**

**Ghost**

Axel went to Gonzales Middle school.

During lunch he was playing 'truth or dare' with his best friends Larxene and Marluxia.

When he chose dare,

"I dare you to… spend the night at the Gonzales' house." Larxene said

"Are you crazy? That place is haunted!"

Axel started to tell the story of the house.

"The son of the house mysteriously disappeared. The mom started to turn crazy. When the dad figured out the son will never be found and the mom won't be sane, he put her out of her misery by poison. Then the sister started to miss her brother so much, she left the house to find him but never returned. The dad couldn't stand being alone so he hung himself in the family room."

"It is said that the family of the boy is still there. Waiting for his return." Marluxia said

"You guys don't really believe in that do you? It's just a story."

"Fine Larxene, why don't you do it?"

"It's your dare! Why should I?"

"Do a bet. Whoever stays in the house longer wins." Marluxia said

"Fine. If I win you do my homework for a week. If you win I do yours for a week."Larxene stated

"May the best man,"

"Or girl, win" they both shook hands

On Saturday night the three walked to the house. It was a night of the full moon.

"So the plan is that Marly will camp near the house. If one of us gets out he'll know. I'll sleep in the room of the daughter and you get the son."

"yup." Axel replied

In the house everyone got ready. Marly outside, he was in a tent, in the yard.

"I'll win the bet for sure." Axel said to himself

"Leave this place. You are not welcome here." Axel heard a whisper

"Nice try Larxene you ain't scaring me,"

Silence filled the room

"Larxene? You there?"

Axel got up from the bed and went to the door to look around, Nothing.

"Hello? Someone there? Larxene? Marluxia?"

Nothing.

Axel left his room and ran to where Larxene was sleeping.

He opened the door and found Larxene starring at the window.

"I knew it was you!" Larxene yelled

"what?"

"You were just out my window!"

"No I wasn't. I just came from my room. I heard someone whispering to me. I thought it was you so I came here."

"Well I just saw a boy out my window."

They shared glances for a while.

"AHHHH! HELP ME" The two noticed the voice and ran to Marluxia.

"MARLUXIA YOU OKAY?" They both yelled

"OVER HERE!

They ran to the boy.

"What happened?" Axel asked

"Someone started to shake my tent and there was no shadow. Not even a breeze! There is a ghost here and it don't want us here."

"In my room I heard whispers."

"I saw a boy out window. I'm starting to think this is a bad idea."

"AHHHH! LEAVE AT ONCE! LEAVE THIS PLACE!" the kids shared stares

"d…did y…you hear th…at" Marluxia choked out

"n…not if you did…n't" Larxene shuddered

"LEAVE!" without another word the kids ran and screamed for their dear lives.

The next day at school the kids acted like nothing happened. To scared to rethink the memory. The voice of that thing so scratchy and dried.

"I can't believe it. I'm never going there again." Axel said to no one in particular.

"I know right. Never." Marluxia said

"I feel so bad for the family. To lose someone that important. So sad." Larxene commented.

"Ya ." Marluxia said

"I'm going to the library."

"What for Larxene?"

"I want to get more information on the family. Why else?"

The three went to the library and Larxene got on the computer. She looked up the Gonzales family and found something interesting.

"Look guys, an old newspaper article. 'Boy lost. Dead body is found in woods. Been stabbed twice in the back. Died of lost blood' How sad." Larxene said.

"It is." Marluxia replied

"We need to go to the woods, "Axel said

"What! Why?" Marluxia asked

"Because if we find the remains or something from the boy, we can take it to the Gonzales House."

"I'm not going to the woods nor back to that house!" Larxene yelled

"Come on. If we find something then the family can finally move on."

"Axel I'm with Larxene on this one. I can't go back there."

"Guys that wasn't so bad. Do you know how good it will feel if we helped a deceased family."

"Axel we don't know what they're cable of. For crying out loud the dad killed the mom with poison!" Larxene continued

"Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Besides if we do say yes where do we look." Marluxia wondered

"Larxene was there anything else you read that can help us."

"Well… I did read that the body was found near an old oak."

"Do you mean, the Old Oak?" Marluxia asked

"What do you mean 'The Old Oak'?"

"If you go near the tree things will start happening. People say you can hear a child laugh. Electronics will stop working if get you 5ft close. When they tried to cut it down manually, the teeth of the saw fell out." Marluxia explained

"So why are you telling us now?" Axel wondered

"Well, it never came up."

"Did you ever think that the tree can somehow be connected to the boys' death?" Larxene stated

"No."

"So are we in?" Axel asked

"Kay let's do this." Larxene and Marluxia replied

"SWEET! Ok on Saturday we can go to the woods. We are going to need supplies. We are going to have to leave near dawn. That will give us plenty of time to get to the woods and search for the tree."

"We barley decided to go and you already have a plan?" Larxene asked

"Always be prepared." Axel continued

The week went by quite quickly for the children. Friday they got everything together. They packed flashlights, first-aid kit, pocket knife, snacks, and water. Even if they weren't planning to be long they wanted to be ready for anything.

"Tomorrow is a big day. Larxene can Marluxia and I spend the night at your house?"

"Ya. My parents don't care."

"Kay. My parents don't mind where I am during the weekends." Axel said

"Same here." Marluxia replied

The friends went to Larxene's house and fell asleep fast.

The next day was their search. They had a big breakfast and lunch. An hour before dawn they rechecked everything. They even grabbed a shovel.

When they left they walked in silence. No one said a word until they got to the woods.

**Tell me what you think. Anyways to improve…**

**I love to hear what you have to say.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well this is continuing the first part so… ENJOY!**_

When the three arrived to their location they did one last check of everything. Nothing out of place.

"So no chickening out. We're here and can't turn back." Axel stated

"Well we're here aren't we? Let's just get this over with. We aren't even near or doing anything creepy and I'm spooked." Larxene snapped

The kids started the search, as they walked through the woods they saw trees that were so full of life, The kids saw traces of dried sap on the bark, some of the sap got to where it dripped on the floor, they smelled a very sweet aroma coming from the trees, usually they captured these scents near spring but it was fall.

As the kids went through the beautiful scenery they kept getting an eerie feeling.

"This is useless! We are in the woods looking for one tree, and all we know is that it's an oak." Marluxia complained

"If we don't find the stupid tree in a few minutes I'm goin home." Larxene sounded frustrated

"Guys do you see that?" Axel asked ignoring the two

"What a dead tree. Whipped-Dee-Do." Marluxia had a sarcastic tone

"It's the only dead tree. It's looks like it's been in a fire." Axel continued

Larxene went ahead for a closer look while the boys dragged along.

'Axel is right. Nothing is growing near it or on it. Not even a simple leaf. The bark is black and no sign of sap. Could this be what we're looking for?' Larxene thought

When Larxene came back to her senses she grabbed her flashlight. It was the closest thing she had to something electronic.

In the background she could hear the guys fighting over something, she didn't even know what.

"guys, I will never understand them." She whispered.

She tried to turn on the flashlight but it wouldn't. She asked the boys to turn theirs on but they didn't work either. She got a good distance away and tried again, it worked. She kept it on and walked to the tree. The closer she came the more the light would act up. When she was closer than 5ft it was completely dead.

They found their spot.

"Now what? We found it and now we just dig?" Marluxia asked

"Ya. Some left over bones, anything I guess." Larxene answered

They grabbed their shovels and started to dig. Every now and then Marly would start to complain . When he would be told to shut up or anything like that he would start to complain twice as loud just to annoy them. When he started to work again he hit something hard. It wasn't root for it was dark tan.

"I found something. It's hard and looks like a box maybe."

Larxene and Axel stopped what they were doing and went to Marly's hole. Altogether they pulled it out. Marluxia was right is was a box, not big enough for a human body but good enough for a body of a big cat. When they opened they were surprised to what they found…

_**Sorry it wasn't as long. Schools' had been driving me crazy. But I did want to get this up for you. Sorry if I'm late with updates.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Well sorry for the long wait. My laptop crashed then school work piled me up so ya. Hope this makes up for it**.

In the box were bones. Not big enough for them to be an adult but big enough for a young kid. The only thing is that it's not all the bones in the human body, only a few. They were decaying, it seems like they been there for years.

"So this is what we're lookin for? Now what do we do?" Larxene had asked

"Well, since part of your soul stays wherever your body is then we take the bones to the house. So it's like the boy returned home. His family is at peace and we continue like nothing happened. It's that easy." Axel replied

"I thought you two wanted to find out how he died." Marluxia chipped in

"Well the article said he was stabbed. They even showed pictures, but they were strange cuts." Larxene simply replied

"Please leave. She will find you. Save yourself before it's too late."

It was a voice of a little boy. Axel looked around and found nothing. Larxene was too scared to move and Marluxia was gone.

Larxene noticed before Axel did.

"Hey Marly where are you?"

Just as Larxene said that there was this screeching noise. Almost as if you dragged your nails down a chalk board. Axel clutched his ears trying not to hear the noise, so did Larxene. After the noise was gone they thought they saw a black figure near some trees so they checked it out.

"Marly, is that you?" Larxene asked in a quivering voice

No reply. All they heard was the wind. All they see are trees, But what they feel is something much worst. Like you know something bad will happen just don't know when.

"She got your friend. Find him before his fate is like mine." The boys' voice came. Just then the two knew who it was. It was the little boy who was missing and never found.

"Do you know where we can find him? Any clues or hints? Please help us." Larxene said trying to be brave

The wind kicked up and was only going in one direction, deeper in the woods.

As Axel walked he had questions on this mind, who was "she", How did the boy die, what's deeper in the woods, and where is Marluxia.

It was starting to get dark. The air turned cold and stiff. As if something was going to happen. Axel took out this flash light and put it on the path.

"At times like these I miss it when Marly complained." Axel laughed trying to brighten the subject

"Hey, do you think we will find him before he gets hurt?" Larxene was worried and sad.

It got even colder and the two started to huddle for warmth. Then they got this weird feeling. Almost hypnotizing, making them draw closer. Then before they knew it everything went black…

**Sorry it wasn't as long but I have a few reasons. Still, but any way I'll try to be more up-to-date sooner. Comments would be appreciated. **


End file.
